


Gamer: Izuku

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: The Game System [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Nana, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gamer Harry Potter, Gamer Izuku, Gamer Nana, Gamer Naruto, Gamer Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mentions of Character Death, Over Powered Gamers, Over Powered Villians, Video Game Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Izuku was five when he got his 'Quirk'. That was when everything changed. Will he survive to become a Hero or will he die trying?





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> I think I fixed all the errors, but if I missed any please let me know! Questions or things I could improve are welcomed, but please be kind when critiquing. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of The Game System goes differently for each gamer. Some have a good week, others have a bad week. But there's others still who manage to have both.

 

**Thursday**

If there was one thing Izuku loved about his life, it would be his Quirk. It was an odd Quirk, he’d admit, but it connected him to four others with the same or similar power. They lived in different timelines,but it was still pretty cool. He didn’t really know that much about his Quirk yet, having only discovered it a few days ago. They all only discovered it a few days ago. Technically the others had discovered it several hundred years before Izuku did, but they were the same age when they spoke on the [Chat]. He loved his Mama of course, and greatly appreciated all she did for him, but she couldn’t give him friends his own age.

 

Izuku didn’t know a whole lot about his Quirk yet, he had been really busy this week having just started school, but Naruto had plenty of free time to experiment in. They each had a Player Profile, where their Attributes and other Character Information was recorded. While Naruto had found three different types of Attributes, as did Nana, Tsuna, and Izuku, Harry had found a fourth. Harry’s extra attribute type had to do with Magic like abilities.

Other than the Profile Page, there were Perks which were earned through Life Events or born talents, and Flaws which were the same expect...as a Flaw. Not all that hard to understand. Izuku only had one Perk right now, called Observant.

 

 **Observant** : Your keen senses allow you to notice details that others typically miss. you can use this ability to notice something out of the ordinary. For example, you might spot a hidden passage behind a bookcase, a trace of blood under the fingernails of another person, or a wig that is not quite convincing.

 

It was really cool! Sure, it might not seem like much, but when he watches Hero Battles he can see so much! Having a Perk was nice, but with a Perk came a Flaw. He had such an embarrassing Flaw called Socially Awkward.

 

 **Socially Awkward:** Something about your behavior tends to rub people the wrong way. Perhaps you don’t respect the personal space of others, tend to ramble in conversation, or share overly personal details. Whatever the nature of your awkwardness, it makes social situations difficult for you at times.

 

Izuku’s problem was his endless rambling when he talked to people. He even rambled aloud when he was talking to himself!

 

Izuku groaned into his pillow at his thoughts. He was a Level 1, 5 year old, with no idea how to gain experience points. He didn’t get very many Quests. His Mama could give him Quests, like cleaning his room or doing household chores, but those were Skill Quests. To get exp from a Skill Quest he’d have to level the Skill. Even then that only earned a single exp point. The same thing happened with Quests given by his teachers. Skill Quests were difficult and repetitive...but Harry was leveling up, as was Nana...maybe he should do a few Skill Quests. It would be better than sitting around doing nothing at least.

 

Izuku left his bedroom in search of his Mama. He found her sitting in the living room with a book. SHe looked up when he walked in, so he ran to the couch to crawl up next to her.

“Can I help you clean?” Izuku asked.

“Oh! Of course Izuku-kun, let’s see…” His Mama glanced around the living room. Izuku looked around too. There didn’t look like much to clean. The floors were cleaned of his toys, the pillows were on the armchair, the books on the bookshelf. Even the dirty dishes were all on the counter!

“How about...you sweep the floors?” She asked. The floors were all bright and shiny already, so it should be easy right?

 

**Skill Quest: Sweep the Floors**

**Your Mama has asked you to sweep the floors. You’ll need the broom and dustpan for this task.**

**Kitchen Floor - 0/1**

**Dining room Floor- 0/1**

**Bathroom Floor - 0/1**

**Rewards = Cleaning Skill + 5 points per room**

  **Accept** **/** **Decline**

“Okay! I’ll do it,” Izuku said as he watched the Quest Accepted screen fade away. Izuku jumped off the couch, much to his Mama’s amusement, and ran to the kitchen. Digging around under the sink, Izuku eventually found the hand held broom and it’s matching dustpan. The next hour was spent sweeping the floors and finding dirt absolutely everywhere!

 

“Activate Chat. Gamer Harry,”

 

[Chat is now Activated]

 

“Sorry to wake you Harry, but I need your help!” Izuku said when he heard Harry groan. He forgot that Harry lived on the other side of the world. “I’m trying to sweep the floors of my house, but the dirt just won’t go away!”

 

“Start at the wall...sweep into a pile...then sweep pile into dustpan, throw the dirt away...take trips…” Harry fell asleep shortly after that.

 

“Thank you Harry!”

 

[Gamer Harry has deactivated Chat]

 

Izuku found it easier to sweep the floors with his friend’s advice. He could have figured it out himself or asked his Mama, but Harry was really good at cleaning. His Cleaning Skill  was at Level 5: Competent. The highest Cleaning Skill of them all. Thirty minutes later, and with Mama’s approval, Izuku finished sweeping the floors. His Cleaning Skill went from Level 1: Beginner 0/10 to Level 2: Poor 5/15. He also got that 1 exp point. Did he need Quests to level his Skills?

 

Izuku sat at his desk, his homework sitting harmlessly in front of him, and got to work. Maths, handwriting, vocab, and history. His previously ignored Skill Quests showed they were completed and ready for turn in. Only when he turned in the quests would he receive the rewards. What else could he do?

 

Izuku changed the sheets on his bed for 4 Cleaning Skill Points. He put all his books back on his bookshelf for another 4 Cleaning Skill Points. Putting his action figures in a line didn’t do anything...but using a wet washcloth to clean the shelves got him another 4 points. He leveled his cleaning skill again and got another exp point!

 

 **Skills** **Level**       **Rank**              **Points**

 **Cleaning**     **3**         **Apprentice**        **2/20**

 **Academic**   **1**         **Beginner**           **4** **/10**

 

He was exhausted! He did his homework, he cleaned his room and swept the floors, what else was there to do? At this rate he’d never level up.

 

 **Friday**  

 

Izuku went to school the next day determined to find more Quests. He turned in his homework, got 2 Academic Skill points for each assignment, and searched for people offering Quests.

 

Izuku dropped into his desk chair with a huff. School had been boring but he’d gained Academic Skill points when he did his assignments or participated in class. Leveling the Academic Skill to Level 2 Poor: 3/15 was nice, but he’d managed to level up too.

 

 **Player Name : Izuku Midoriya**                          **Title:Unavailable**

 

 **Archetype:Unavailable** **Level:** **2**                **Experience:**   **3**

 

 **Guard: 12**                       **Legend: ?**      

 **Toughness: 13**               **Wealth: 2**               

 **Resolve: 17**                    **Speed: 30**    

  **Hit Points**

**Max: 24**

  **Lethal: ?**

**Current: ?**

 

**You have Attribute Points, would you like to spend them now?**

 

“Attribute Chart”

 

 **Attributes:** **40** **/** **49**

 

**Physical**

**Agility: 0**

**Fortitude: 0**

**Might:** **2**

**Mental**

**Learning: 5**

**Logic: 0**

**Perception: 2**

**Will: 3**

**Social**

**Deception: 0**

**Persuasion: 2**

**Presence: 4**

 

**Please note that increasing an Attribute Score will cost you Attribute Points. Your Attribute Points are recorded as Spent / Total. Would you like a tutorial to explain your Attributes?**

 

“Skip Tutorial,”

 

**Attribute Score / Point Cost**

 

**1 / 1**

**2 / 3**

**3 / 6**

 

“...increase Agility, Logic, and Deception by 2….”

 

**You have spent all your Attribute Points. Saving Progress.**

 

[Gamer Naruto has Activated Group Chat]

 

“WHAT ARE FEATS? ARE THEY SKILLS? WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY?”

 

[Gamer Nana has left the Group Chat]

 

Izuku winced at Naruto’s loud questions. Would the other boy always be so loud?

 

“I’m not sure what makes Feats different from Skills, except that some of the Feats boost Attributes or make use of our Attributes…” Harry said.

 

“What’s a Feat?” Izuku asked. He didn’t have any of those, at least not that he knew of.

 

“Super awesome Skills! Believe it!” Naruto said, no longer shouting.

 

“Their special skills, like Harry  said. They can be earned through your experiences...like I’ve got three tiers of the same Feat called Sworn Enemy,” Tsuna explained “A few days ago my Dad and his boss showed up at my house and when they left I couldn’t feel my Sky Aura Feat anymore but had the option to buy the Sworn Enemy Feats...when I did I learned everything about my Sworn Enemies,”

 

“That’s so cool! I wish I had a sworn enemy…” Naruto muttered.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got to set up protections around my house somehow so I’ll talk to you guys later ‘kay?” Tsuna sighed.

 

[Gamer Tsuna has left the Group Chat]

 

“I’ve got chores to do, so I better get going too,” Harry said.

 

[Gamer Harry has left the Group Chat]

 

“I’m going to try out my awesome Feat Skills!” Naruto said.

 

“Later Naruto!” Izuku said.

 

[Gamer Naruto has deactivated the Group Chat]

  
Deciding to learn about Feats on his own, Izuku left his room in a rush.

 

“Mom! I’m going to the beach!” Izuku said as he grabbed his shoes and a jacket.

 

“Be back before dinner!” His mom said.

 

Izuku ran to the nearby beach hoping to test out some Feat Skills...whatever that actually meant.

 

**Welcome to the Feat Store! Would you like to buy a Feat? Feat Points are recorded Spent / Total. Feats can be earned through your life experiences or bought here at the Feat Store! You have Eight available Feat Slots, with 9 Feat Points to spend.**

 

 **These Feats cost 3 Feat Points each. Buying multiple Tiers costs more Feat Points**.

 

 **Alternate Form (I - II):** You have the ability to transform from one persona to another, whether that be through bodily transformation like a werewolf or through exterior mechanisms, such as a cybernetically enhanced soldier who can call forth a symbiotic mech suit.

 

 **Armor Mastery (I - II):** Whether you are a heavily armored mechanized knight or a nimble rogue in studded leather, you and your armor are one. Your training and experience at wearing armor allows you to maximize its protection and minimize its drawbacks.

 

 **Battle Trance:** You can enter a heightened mental state of combat readiness, in which your body is strengthened and your mind transcends fear and pain. Examples include a raging barbarian or an unstoppable samurai with laser focus in the heat of battle.

 

 **Ability Focus (I - III):** You are specialized in the use a particular Ability that is iconic to you. Examples of this feat in action include a druid who can shapechange at-will, a combat medic who can tend the wounds of many with expert skill, and a mad scientist who can animate mechanical minions effortlessly.

 

 **Craft Extraordinary Item (I - III):** You are studied in the ways of imbuing magical items, building futuristic technology, brewing potions, or crafting extraordinary devices. Their power is permanent but varies depending on your skill.

 

 **Defensive Mastery:** You know how to turn a strong offense into an even stronger defense. Your special training or experience with defensive implements and shields allows you to capitalize on their defensive benefits far beyond the average wielder. Examples include a martial artist's defensive kata or a soldier equipped with a riot shield.

 

 **Flying** :Whether through a pair of celestial or infernal wings, an inherent telekinetic force, or mutant super powers, you possess the ability to fly.

 

Izuku stopped scrolling through the list. The ability to fly? Yes, Please.

 

“Buy Feat: Flying,”

 

**Feat Bought.**

 

**_Feat Points: 3 / 9_ **

 

 **Flying** :Whether through a pair of celestial or infernal wings, an inherent telekinetic force, or mutant super powers, you possess the ability to fly.

 

**Saving Progress.**

 

Izuku couldn’t stop the scream that tore its way through his throat. His back felt like it was aflame with burning needles. His nerves were numbing his brain with the stabbing pain under his skin. He curled up into a ball on the beach as he cried great heaving sobs.He didn’t notice the Hero who ran onto  the scene. The Hero was the only witness to the large wings that tore through the skin on Izuku’s back.

 

**Progress Saved.**

**Chapter 1 Completed.**

**Thank you for playing.**

 


	2. Cutscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game Master has provided you with this Interlude in the form the first Cutscene.

Toshinori was not expecting to hear a child’s scream on his way to work that morning. Activating One for All, the number one hero rushed towards the scream. He jumped from building to building, running as fast as his powerful Quirk could make him. 

He found the child at the local beach. The boy was curled up tight, with backbreaking sobs of pain shaking his small frame. All Might took a few steps closer to the kid, the kid obviously needs a doctor or maybe the kid’s parents were nearby, but he froze. The kid’s back bones were  _ moving _ . No wonder the kid was screaming! The poor boy needed a doctor. All might took another step forward only to freeze again. Something was stretching through the boy’s now bloodstained shirt. 

All Might watched as a pair of bloody wings made tatters of the boy’s shirt. The boy fell unconscious and All Might managed to approach the kid. Carefully picking the kid up and holding the kid close to his chest; All Might ran to the nearest hospital. 

 

It was a difficult week for Toshinori after that. The boy, Midoriya Izuku, was the only son a the lovely Midoriya Inko. Midoriya-san was a sweet and gentle woman. Being hit over by a wooden spatula repeatedly, even in his All Might form, was an unexpected difficulty. The hysterical woman had jumped between cussing him out to singing his praises. He visited the boy everyday, bringing Midoriya-san some food and keeping her still unconscious son company while she ran home. She was always back a few minutes later, washed and in clean clothes, to take back her spot by Izuku-kun’s bedside. Sometimes he visited as himself, under the guise of another patient at the hospital. 

 

“My sister had a Mutant Type Quirk,” Midoriya-san said. She watched her son, not once looking at the sickly looking man next to her. “ It showed itself when she was seven, and I always wished it hadn’t,”

Toshinori listened, knowing the woman had been terrified about something for a while now.

“It killed her, Yagi-san, my sweet baby sister…” tears trailed down her cheeks. “And now it could kill my son,”

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the error in the Skill points - Jan.9th.


End file.
